Breaking Free
by laughingdork101
Summary: During the time of Edward's and Bella's wedding; Edward starts having second thoughts. When he meets a mysterious man his whole world is turned upside down changing it forever. Star-crossed lovers have never been so sweet : slash :
1. Thinking twice

. Authors say: Well this is Breaking free :) Its been the story that has been ruling my life for the past few days :P I would have posted it eariler but didn't out of....idk really i was just nervous i suppose. I would really like reviews that helps me know what you guys think :)

* * *

I can honestly say that weddings are for females only; at least when it comes to making them. They say they want your help but really they don't.

The moment was coming into Edward's mind as he went into his room. He was soon to be married with his fiancé Bella Swan. He rubbed his forehead, he was kind of glad that he still had a while until the wedding. He felt like he was getting cold feet already. He can hear Alice and Esme talking downstairs to Bella about food, flowers, and décor. Edward leaned against the glass window that was basically a wall in his room. He could hear Jasper coming to his room, and was glad he needed to talk to someone.

Jasper was his bud, his friend in need; they were close. He was closet to him out of all the siblings he had. He always knew when he was lying and could just be there for him. It must be his gift that helps him understand Edward's confusing mind.

_"You're getting cold feet why?"_ Jasper's thought came to him once he opened the door. Jasper looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, that's the thing I have no idea," Edward said softly for only Jasper's ears. Jasper frowned and turned on Edward's radio. Edward looked at him.

"_So no one hears us, but with the music they won't, not that they can. They are so worked up on that wedding down there." Jasper thought._ Edward nodded thankful for the privacy that was hard to get at times.

"Well maybe you're not ready to commit," Jasper said looking at Edward. Edward blinked as if considering it.

"That must not be it; every one else in this family has gotten married, I know it's not that." Edward said pacing around.

"Maybe she isn't your mate, I mean maybe that can explain why so many bad things happen to her. Its fates way of telling you it's not going to work," Jasper explained and Edward looked up at him.

"No, me and Bella, we are-," Edward started stopping his pace.

"Not meant for each other," Jasper finished. Edward eye's narrowed.

"How would you know? You're not psychic," Edward snapped slightly.

"Neither are you! But I am married to one though," Jasper smirked. Edward shook his head.

"You really think that's it?" Edward asked. Jasper shrugged.

"It could be," he shrugged. Edward sighed and sat. Jasper sat next to him.

"Oh Jazz how do you know when you see your mate? I wish we could imprint." Edward sighed. Jasper chuckled slightly.

"We almost imprint on are mate, but we are attracted to their scent, voice, appearance, everything almost. You just know Edward, sorry I can't explain to well." Jasper said looking at Edward.

"I don't know Edward, why don't we go for a run, it will help clear your head." Jasper said standing up. Edward nodded.

"We will go out by the window," Jasper said going to the window.

"We are basically sneaking out," Edward smirked and Jasper flashed his charming grin. Jasper opened the window and jumped out landing on a tall tree. Edward grinned and jumped to him landing on the same tree only higher.

Edward jumped off the tree taking off on his fast speed. Going through the trees and bushes with ease. He could feel Jasper not to far from him. Just running did clear his mind as his home became farther and farther. All thoughts left behind as he speeded away with his best friend Jasper Hale.

"_I am going to feed okay?" Jasper thought. _Edward nodded and Jasper ran past him sensing his prey. Edward stopped when at an open field and breathed in the fresh air. He was happy to be away for a bit and he always did enjoy the fresh air the nature. That's why he was happy to have the room with that big glass wall so that he could look out.

Everything became quiet for a moment that Edward looked around. The birds were quiet and Jasper's mind was still as if frozen in thought. Edward sniffed the air and ran to where Jasper was feeling alert about his surroundings.

Jasper stood there looking out, his kill at his feet. Edward stood next to him in a second.

"Jasper, what is wrong?" Edward asked worry in his voice. Jasper looked at him.

"I felt energy like fear, and ugh just emotions that I felt when in battle," Jasper said and Edward looked around. He listened closely and heard what sounded like a scream.

"Is someone in danger?" Edward asked looking to where the scream could be heard.

"I don't know, I don't think we should look Edward," Jasper said his thoughts on the energy he was feeling.

"But what if a vampire is hurting someone, remember the treaty with the werewolves." Edward reminded him. Edward started running to it and Jasper ran after him going to where the scream was heard. Edward could smell vampires and hear one's thoughts. They were scared and were trying to get away for something that was going to kill them. They were closer to them; Edward could smell them even more as the scent became stronger.

Jasper tackled Edward pushing him into mother earth with a loud clash as their bodies hit. He covered Edward's mouth, as he was about to protest.

_"Edward these are angels! They will kill vampires! We must not stay! We have to get out of here and fast before they notice us." Jasper thought his voice in that military tone._

Edward moved his head to the side hearing the hiss and snarls of the vampires trying to fight the angels. He couldn't see them but he could tell they were close with his other senses. Jasper removed his hand and got off Edward keeping low though.

"On the count of three you go one way and I go the other. Just don't go home unless you know for sure they are not following you." Jasper instructed.

"How will I be able to tell you its okay to go home," Edward asked looking at him with worry.

"I'll sense your energy but you only go home if it's okay with you, there are two angels. So if they do chase us, we will both have an angel on our backs." Jasper told him. Edward nodded.

"One," Edward started closing his eyes getting up.

_"Two," Jasper thought getting up._

"Three," Edward said softly for Jasper to hear and they took off. Jasper going west and Edward went east heading to the big river he always loved to hang at. It was safe and it was a long way knowing he could lose an angel with all the trees and bushes. The screams were going becoming fainter and the scents were leaving him but he still ran. How was he supposed to know if an angel was chasing him? He looked back and saw nothing just the trees and the soon to be dark sky as the sun was going down.

He went in a zigzag way just in case he was being followed to see if he could confuse the angel.

He hoped Jasper was okay; that he was safe that he didn't have to fight for his life right now. He stopped when he got closer to the river, he could hear the water running down the stream. He stopped to see if anyone was there, he wasn't out of breath, and he knew he could keep running if he wanted to. He looked behind him to see nothing but the trees sway with the little wind today. The sun was down now so he didn't have to worry about sparking. The moon came out though shining brightly giving him lots of light. Edward sat down next to the river while he waited for Jasper's thoughts. The wind blew again and everything was quiet again like before. Edward looked around and then a scent hit him.

It was an amazing scent that it was luring him to where ever it was coming from. Edward stood up slowly still feeling the scent wrap around him and almost pull him closer.

Out of nowhere something pulled Edward and threw him into the river he let the bottom of the river with a loud bang. Edward looked up shocked he couldn't read the mind of his attacker. A growl on his lips but it soon died when he caught the glimpse of his attacker.

He was shorter then Edward, black hair in a more spiked style with big bright blue eyes. Edward had never seen anything like them in all his years; he wore a black suit with nice slacks and shoes but with a trench coat on top. He was beautiful, breathless and Edward stared at him, gawking almost. The blue-eyed beauty's expression changed. His blue eyes were stern when he first looked down upon him but they soften once he looked upon Edward's face. Edward's breath hitched and he then realized he was still in the water. He made to stand up looking to see if the blue-eyed beauty would let him. The blue-eyed beauty stood back and looked behind him.

_"Should I say something to him?"_ Edward asked himself. Of course no one answered so he stood there feeling stupid for a moment.

The blue-eyed beauty looked back at Edward and then up at the sky.

"You should go," he said softly to Edward. He looked down his voice sounding controlled. It was beautiful to Edward though. Musical to him like how Bella at times said his voice sounded to her. Edward just nodded and he turned to move his feet. He didn't want to go and he looked back to him. Those blue eyes blinked at him and then he looked up again to the sky as if hearing something Edward could not. Edward then took off going far away back home.

* * *

Author's POV: I actually liked the idea of Edward question himself with Bella. I mean i am sure he did it once or twice in Twilight but since you never know what's going on with him you just never know. The whole wedding idea came to me while i was watching some movie lol. This is a crossover so maybe by next chapter you'll get the idea on who he saw :)

Please R&R it helps me sleep at night lol. luv-laughingdork101

* * *


	2. Something more

Author's POV: Well this is chapter two! Yay me! I originally had this chapter for only 2 pages on my Word. But i felt like to add more time with Edward and Jasper. Being that they are BFF's and really close so i added more which got it down to 4 pages on my Word. I was like oops.  


* * *

He jumped into his window and ran to Jasper hugging him tightly once he saw him there. Jasper hugged him back and Edward sighed. He was glad to see his brother in one piece with not even a scar on him.

"I am glad you're okay," Edward sighed to Jasper.

"I am glad you're okay too," Jasper said and Edward broke the hug. Jasper looked at him.

"Were you chased?" Jasper asked looking at Edward.

"Sort of, what about you?" Edward asked looking at Jasper. Jasper shook his head.

"How did you get away?" Jasper asked looking at him.

"This angel…I think that's what he was. Let me go," Edward said remembering the blue-eyed beauty.

"He let you go?" Jasper asked surprised and Edward nodded running his hand through his own hair.

"An angel let you go? Wow never thought they do that." Jasper said disbelieved and sat down on Edward's couch.

"He didn't chase me, I went to the river and he caught me off guard and threw me into the river. He looked like he was going to attack me but then he stopped and even his eyes grew softer. I got up and then he told me I should go. So I left and here I am." Edward explained to Jasper. Jasper looked at him as he talked feeling Edward's energy.

"Close call," Jasper sighed. "Good thing he let you go," He added getting up.

"I have to go see Alice, I'll see you later Edward," Jasper said. Edward sighed and looked at him.

"I should probably go see Bella," Edward said getting up too.

"But hey Jazz," Edward began and Jasper turned to looked at him.

"Can you keep this a secret I don't want Alice to worry then tell Bella and she will freak," Edward finished and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean I mean knowing Bella she'll get killed by the angel trying to go find it. Her and the supernatural just don't work sometimes," Jasper said smirking at the end. Edward gave him a pointed look and Jasper just flashed his charming smile sending Edward happy vibes. Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper went to go find Alice and Edward stayed at his room looking at the window. Flashes of what happened going through his head. He shook his head and headed off to Bella's.

He was quite pleased when she was asleep; he wasn't that much in the mood to talk. He sat on a chair and waited, morning would come soon, and it just had too.

* * *

"Did you get them all," A voice asked Castiel. Castiel turned to look to see Uriel coming into view.

"Yes, I got the rest of them that I could find," Castiel said in his controlled voice. He knew he could fool Uriel he had enough practice and with a controlled face he would never know. Uriel nodded and looked around.

"They are easy to kill once you get them weak, filthy monsters," He spitted and Castiel looked at him. "I am going to head back, you staying?" Uriel asked and Castiel nodded. Uriel nodded as in approving Castiel's choice and disappeared. Castiel looked around and continued to walk on. He walked among the river and thought back to the vampire he didn't kill. He knows he should have, it was an order to kill any vampires they spotted. But he just couldn't; he was…beautiful.

More beautiful then the rest he had seen and killed, he didn't look like a killer. Those eyes weren't bloody red they were topaz. Castiel walked among the rivers for a while noticing how long it was. Just thinking of nothing really, flashes of the vampire's face would hit him and he did wish he had caught his name. To put a name to the angelic face, he shook his head. He shouldn't think like this; it was wrong.

_"He is evil and an abomination to God. He must not interest you". Castiel told himself._ No more vampires were around and Castiel decided that he should just go back.

Before he started thinking of the vamp-… topaz- eyed beauty.

* * *

If Edward Cullen could sleep…he would. He would just shut the world off for a bit and sleep. Dreaming of the weirdest things like he used to when a human. As of right now Bella was gone with her mom. Who has come down for the wedding with her new husband even though it's not for a while. Edward sighs and stretches and looks around.

"Ah ha!" Jasper shouts as he pounces on his brother. Edward growls at him friendly and Jasper pretends to bite him on the neck.

"You are bored," Jasper states not ask. Edward nodded and Jasper gets off Edward.

"I am sorry, thought I could entertain you," Jasper smirked.

"Jasper you always entertain me," Edward said looking at his brother. Jasper grins.

"Indeed I do," He grins. "Lets go do something fun! Before you get married and I don't get to hang with my brother that much." Jasper said frowning slightly.

"Oh Jazz I won't leave you," Edward confirms.

"You are going on a honeymoon," Jasper scoffs. Edward looks at him.

"What do you want to do then?" Edward asks it was raining meaning they could go out.

"I don't know movie, mall, run, bookstore," Jasper named places.

_"Try to find your lover again so he can chase you more,"_ Jasper thought with an evil smirk.

"Hey!" Edward growled and he tackled his brother. Jasper hissed at him and kicked Edward off easily. Edward should have known better then to go after General Hale. Edward growled playfully at him and went to get Jasper again.

"Boys! No fighting inside please! I don't want my furniture to get hurt," Esme said coming into the room hands on her hips. She was so a mother getting after her boys for wrestling.

"Sorry mom," Edward smiled apologetically.

"Its alright," Esme said sweetly and went back to the kitchen to clean some more.

"Still think my idea is a good one," Jasper reminds Edward. Edward glares at him as they leave the house to go outside.

"I thought you said angels "hated" us and just want to kill us," Edward reminds Jasper of his words from the other day.

"Well he didn't kill you for a reason, maybe he thought you were beautiful. You probably dazzled an angel." Jasper smirked doing a graceful pose and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Jasper Hale I swear, I am going to hurt you one of these days." Edward threatened him. Jasper and his crazy thoughts which always got Edward thinking, wondering if it could be a possibility.

"No you won't! You love me to much!" Jasper laughed. Edward glared at him, he knew him to well.

********************

Going to the bookstore sounded like a good idea, Jasper and him had been to the mall to many times in their life. With Alice always wanting to go to get something new for her already filled closet. Edward wanted to get a new book, something to keep his mind at peace and just a way from the days coming up.

Jasper drove to the bookstore, he didn't drive that much and he seemed to love it. He was like Edward, had a need for speed. Edward would just tell him when a cop was near. Jasper though was kind of quiet on the way his mind deep in thought. Edward could tell he was thinking of something but Jasper blocked him out.

"Are you okay?" Edward thought. Was someone bleeding near by that Jasper was having trouble controlling his thirst? If that were the case, Edward would turn the car around right this minute.

"Yeah I am fine Edward just thinking I suppose," Jasper told him smiling and sending happy energy. He finally let Edward read his thoughts, which seemed to be the same. Nothing out of the ordinary. Jasper parked the car and Edward got out the rain hitting his face softly. He went and opened the door, letting Jasper go in first.

"So what book are we looking for today?" Jasper asked smiling his charming smile.

"Just something for me to read, to keep me relaxed." Edward said walking to a book shelve.

"You don't need a book to relax you, you have an empath right here!" Jasper scoffed crossing his arms as Edward looked through the books. Edward grinned at him.

"I know Jasper, but I can't except you to always be able to send me happy energy." Edward said looking back at the books.

"I suppose you're right," Jasper said frowning slightly. Edward getting married to Bella was going to change things in the family. Bella was human, if she was vampire she would just move in with no problem. Bella had family too; compared to the rest of them that didn't really have family. There was that big discussion of Bella staying human or going vampire. Edward didn't want to turn her, but she wanted to be turned. Jasper didn't pick a side on that. It wasn't his choice. It would be easier though if she didn't smell like human all day.

Jasper shook off the thought noticing Edward watching him.

"You should get this book," Jasper said grinning, he pulled one out showing it to Edward.

_How to survive marriage: in 10 easy steps_

Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper's laughter.

"I don't think I need that book Jasper," Edward said as Jasper put the book a way. Jasper chuckled some more but then his face got serious. Obviously what was on his mind was finally coming out.

"Do you even want to get married?" Jasper asked looking at him. Edward frowned slightly, he was sure that he wanted to deep inside. He was just getting nervous that was all.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Edward asked looking at Jasper. Jasper shrugged.

"You just seemed that you were having second thoughts the other day," Jasper said looking at the books.

"Plus your energy has been off, thoughtful I suppose I thought you were considering," Jasper added and Edward looked at the books too. That's the thing about Jasper you can't hide your emotions from him, if you say your fine but you're not secretly. He will know, you can fool anyone else except maybe Esme but she has that mom thing.

"It's just a big step in my long life Jasper, finally being with the person you were meant to be with," Edward said picking out a book that he seemed to like. Jasper nodded, even though he himself didn't have second thoughts when him and Alice got married. Maybe it was just because Bella was human.

Edward looked at Jasper; he knew his brother knew that he was still thinking. He just hoped that Jasper could understand. He grabbed his book and headed to go pay for it. He smiled at the man at the register, who smiled back. Edward paid for his book and stopped for a moment when taking out his money.

That scent; that delicious scent was near; he sniffed the air and shook his head. Remembering that humans were around and gave the guy the correct money. He bid the guy thanks and left with Jasper behind him.

Once outside he sniffed the air again; the scent was there slightly but not so strong.

"What is it?" Jasper asked looking around, it was just raining and people were going on with their lives. He didn't smell other vampires other then them two.

"I smelled him," Edward said softly. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Smelled who?" Jasper asked.

"The blue-eyed beauty," Edward said and once he said that he knew he shouldn't have.

"Blue-eyed beauty?" Jasper asked going to Edward's side.

"You know the angel that didn't kill me," Edward said unlocking the car. He threw the keys to Jasper who caught it easily. Jasper got in the driver's side and looked at Edward.

"So this blue-eyed beauty is around here?" Jasper asked sounding a bit alert.

"I don't know Jazz I just smelled him out of no where," Edward said looking out the window. Was he around? Edward wanted to know, seeing his face again wouldn't be such a bad thing.

*********************

Jasper pondered as he looked at his brother you think with smelling this angel again he would be scared slightly wondering if he was coming back to finish the job. But he was calm and he even seemed intrigued. He had a feeling that this angel was something to him. I mean he even called him "blue-eyed beauty", which was pretty random. He had never heard him ever call Bella "brown-eyed beauty". But then again he had never heard Edward call her beautiful or pretty around him. Bella wasn't that pretty when you thought about it, Jasper always thought it was just the scent and the "I can't read her mind!" that captivated him. He smiled though when driving happy that Alice taught him how to clear his mind and block it from dearest Eddie. Otherwise he have a very unhappy brother to deal with.

* * *

Author's say: I really love just having some good brother time lol! I decided to do Castiel's point of view because i think its good to see what the little angel is thinking about. I also decided to do Jasper's point of view because Jasper is part of this story to because he is so close to Edward. To those twilight fans i am sorry if you don't like my Jasper. In twilight you don't get to see Jasper's personalitly that much so I knew that Jasper seems like he is calm and goofy around his family. Especially around Edward; so i am so sorry if you don't like it!

read and review please :D luv-laughingdork101

* * *


	3. Stalker? Should we tell mom and dad?

Author's POV: Well its chapter three, even though it feel like so much more lol. This chapter is just more of the Cullens/ Edward and Jasper. I swear Castiel is coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!! soon like next chapter lol.  


* * *

"Out of all the days we decide to go out why today?" Jasper asked when coming into Edward's room looking at his brother.

"You know we go out every once in a while to keep up with appearances," Edward said looking in his closet. Jasper shrugged.

"Yeah but I mean, we see, no scratch that your blue-eyed beauty once again and you want to go eat?" Jasper said looking at Edward who was thinking. Looking at his long full closet. The old general thought it was stupid to go out with the whole family especially when an angel has been scented.

"Unless you want to tell mom and dad about it," Edward said looking back at him. Jasper looked at Edward, they still hadn't told them about it. They should have, but they thought that it was just going to leave. But it seems that most of the time that Edward now went out with Jasper or anyone else he would pick up that scent. Was this angel stalking him?  
"Again I feel like a teenager, keeping the bad, bad secret from them," Jasper said sitting down. Jasper was worried, Edward could tell, he didn't blame him though. He fought many wars and just knew what was best military wise. Edward though knew for sure that his angel didn't mean harm; otherwise he would have attacked already.

"Jasper, if I feel like this angel means harm I'll tell dad first thing okay?" Edward says picking out a shirt. He made a gesture as in "what do you think,"

Jasper looked at him; he believed his brother, he did have that feeling radiating from him that **he knew what was best**.

"That's fine if you are going to wear that; haven't you learned over all these years that everything on you looks fine," Jasper teased and Edward smirked at him. Jasper raised an eyebrow; when did Edward care what he wore?

"_You're trying to impress your stalker aren't you!" Jasper teased an evil smirk curving his lips._ Edward hissed at him.

"No I am not, just we are going to a nice restaurant, that's all," Edward said coolly.

"Ah! Liar! Never lie to an empath, we feel it!" Jasper exclaimed smiling. It was becoming clearer to Jasper over the few days that this "blue-eyed beauty" meant something to Edward. Jasper knew it already but Edward didn't admit it. Edward was too stubborn like that. Jasper knew though he could feel it in the air.

*********************

They would always go to eat at a steak house, only cause they could get a rare steak and not be given funny looks. Since some people in the world actually do eat their steaks like that. They wouldn't go out a lot just sometimes, manly to keep up appearances. The Cullen's were a rich family it would seem a little odd if they didn't go out every once in a while.

Edward sat right in front of Jasper who grinned stupidly. Alice was next to her mate. Emmett sat next to Edward and Rosalie across from her. Carlisle and Esme sitting across from each other next to Emmett and Rosalie.

They looked at their menus chatting among each other.

"Bella is going dress shopping tomorrow," Alice chirped and Jasper looked at Edward. Edward smiled at his sister; the wedding topic the one that made Edward uneasy at times. Edward shifted slightly and Jasper eyed him, feeling it too.

"Aren't you excited?" Alice asked pure joy on her face. Edward smiled again.

_"BLUE-EYED BEAUTY!" Jasper screamed in his thought with a chuckle_. Edward let out a laugh and then covered his mouth.

"Yeah I am excited," Edward said recovering from his laugh. Alice looked at her brother for a moment then chuckled too.

"I can see that," Alice said looking back to the menu. Edward looked at Jasper glaring slightly.

_"Sorry! I had to do it; it was to make you look…. excited. I knew if you really didn't seem excited about it Alice would bug you about it. So I basically saved you from some long questions." Jasper explained._

_Thanks, I was about to kick you for that, but I still am_- Edward texted to Jasper quickly.

_"Huh?" Jasper thought._

Edward kicked Jasper on the knee, making the empath glare at him.

"Ouch!" Jasper breathed. "Jerk!" he added. Edward chuckled at him.

"I love you too," Edward said. The waitress came and cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Teenagers," Carlisle smiled and the waitress nodded understanding. She took their orders and left.

Alice seemed to like talking about the wedding even though some people like Edward didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't blame her though. Bella was really close to Alice and this was Edward's first wedding. Alice was always a decorator at heart just like Esme so something like a wedding was always something they loved to decorate.

_"Can I tell her about this blue-eyed beauty?" Jasper asked looking at Alice_. Edward frowned slightly. He rather Jasper not, but he knew it was hard for him to keep this from his mate. Edward felt bad he pulled out his phone to text him.

_"Hey dude its okay, I won't tell her, I can tell you really don't want me to," Jasper thought smiling softly_. Edward smiled up at him and mouthed thank you.

********************

The dinner was enjoyable, rare meat had all that nice blood in it. Making it feel like for a moment that Edward wasn't eating human food but he did remember a time when he did enjoy the taste of human food. Now it just tasted like dirt in his mouth and made him wince as he chewed it.

It was then while going to the car that he smelled that scent. His eyes wanting to go dark for a moment because of the scent, a flash of him biting that beautiful neck and drinking his blood went into his mind. Edward shook his head, he shouldn't think like that.

"Relax, relax, you shouldn't think like that," Edward thought to himself, reminding him. He took a deep breath and went into the car closing the door behind him. He didn't breathe again until everyone was in the car. He exhaled and looked out the window.

How long was this scent going to torture him until he snapped?

*********************************

"There is a thunderstorm today why don't we play baseball?" Alice asked looking at Jasper then Emmett. Emmett's face light up as if you had just gave him candy. Jasper grinned at her. The clouds were already getting dark and you could hear the sound of thunder far off in the distant.

"That sounds great," Jasper grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Eddie! Lets go play some base-ball!" Jasper said and Edward came from the kitchen.

"Sure why not," Edward smirked. A baseball game seemed like it would help him be at ease and it was sure good fun with his family.

"I'll go get the bats," Emmett said happily and Rosalie went to go help him smiling at her happy mate. Esme and Carlisle went to the car already. Alice went and Jasper looked at Edward.

"Bella not here?" He asked. Edward shook his head.

"She is with her mom, they are shopping for flowers today," Edward said and Jasper nodded. Jasper secretly wanting to smile, when Bella was there Edward was more worried about her safety then the game. I mean Bella didn't even play how was she going to get hurt?

"Well let's go play baseball!" Jasper said happily and his happy vibe hit Edward that he had to smile.

The drive there was just like any other, the parents went in their car while the kids went in the big jeep. Emmett loved driving that one he could drive as crazy as he wanted on that big car. Rosalie being in shotgun while Jasper, Alice, and Edward were in the back. Alice was rubbing her forehead as if trying to see something that she couldn't really see at all.

* * *

Author's say: I like the idea of Edward smelling Castiel's scent but not seeing him. Its rather funny i suppose or stalkerish like Jasper thinks, but hey. Well apparently Alice can't see certain things like werewolves and uh angels! LOL

like i said i swear that Castiel is coming :D

read and review please!--luv , laughingdork101


	4. Saving you

Author's pov: Yay part 4 :D, and nothing better then a baseball game :D i would say the rest but then i spoil it lol

Warnings: violence.....tehehe sorry i like it lol

* * *

"Pitch me a good one babe," Jasper said as he came up to bat doing his famous bat moves.

"I'll try!" She said and threw him the ball with a smile. Jasper hit it easily making the ball go out. Rosalie went to go get it running into the trees. Rosalie threw it back and Jasper grinned as he slid into home base.

"Safe!" Esme shouted. Emmett cheered receiving a glare from Rosalie.

"Sorry baby!" He smiled to her. She smirked at him and sent him an air kiss. Edward winced when he read his siblings thoughts. There are just some things he doesn't **need** to know.

"Edward you're up!" Emmett said and Edward went up to the plate. He smiled at Alice who gave him a smirk. He knew what she was going to do. She pitched and Edward swung hitting it far. Carlisle went fast to go get it. Edward took off knowing he was going to make it, he was just too fast.

"Safe," Esme shouted again. Emmett cheered again and Edward smiled. They switched so now Edward was outfield with Jasper too. Emmett was going to now pitch as Alice took the plate.

"Don't kill her now Emmett," Jasper chuckled. Emmett did his booming laugh. Emmett pitched and Alice swung hitting it hard. It went out.

"I got it!" Jasper said and he ran to it catching it as he jumped for it. He threw it back.

"Safe!" Esme shouted.

"Ah! You let her win that!" Emmett said pouting slightly. Rosalie cheered extra loud for Emmett to hear.

"You are such a sore loser Emmett!" Alice called and grinned and winked at Jasper. Jasper grinned at her.

*****************

The game went on for what seemed like forever. Pitch after Pitch and swing after swing. Alice's team was winning by one homerun. Edward was up to pitch this was his last one; he either won or lost. Emmett was cheering him on and Rosalie was trying to mess him up. He tightened his grip on the bat and Alice blocked her mind with a song to not let him know what she was going to do. She pitched a curve ball and Edward swung with all his might. Edward ran for home base in his fastest speed, his competitive side coming out more as he passed his base. He knew he had it and his feet hit the last base.

"Safe!" Esme shouted one last time and Emmett cheered. Jasper laughed and Edward couldn't stop smiling.

"They cheated!" Rosalie protested immediately.

"No! You're just jealous you lost," Emmett sneered at her. She growled at him.

"Now, now kids there is always next time," Carlisle said looking at the bickering couple. Esme smiled at him and kissed him.

"I guess we should leave before the rain starts." Alice said looking up. "It starts…now!" Alice said and right then and there it starts raining.

"Oh thanks a lot Alice now my hair is ruined." Rosalie grumbled. Esme and Carlisle ran to their car. Emmett headed for his big truck Rosalie running to it. Alice and Jasper walked holding hands. Edward followed them not really caring that it was raining.

That was when the scent hit him; it hit him like a ton of bricks and he froze. He turned back smelling the scent. His blue-eyed beauty was close or near by it was much stronger then usual.

"Edward you coming?" Alice called. Edward turned back.

"I catch up with you later," Edward said and Alice nodded. He waited until his family left and then he ran off following the scent. He could tell Jasper was wondering what the heck was going on, but he would tell him later once he found this angel.

Part of him was telling him go to the scent, the other half was telling him not to be stupid and held back home. Of course he followed the first half telling him to follow, to just talk to this angel, or at least know his name.

He stopped sniffing the air again, it was still raining but it was light rain. Meaning he could still find the scent much quicker and keep on its track. He smelled other vampires near by and wondered if his beauty was killing again. He went off following the scent.

_"Look! Dinner! Right there! He is already injured, get him!" A thought popped into Edward's head._

_"Aw too bad, he is quite cute," Another thought from another vampire._ Edward growled and followed the thoughts and the scent. He ran fast even faster then he thought he could go. His angel was in danger and he wasn't going to have it.

***********************

He arrived to see three vampires trying to get close to his blue-eyed beauty. His beauty swung hitting the blonde male in the face. The vampire hissed at him and the female one kicked him in his ribs. His beauty grimaced. She was closing in on him. Edward growled loudly his anger vibrating off the trees. The three vampires turned and growled at him. Edward growled at them again stepping forward.

"Back off! This is are kill!" The female snapped at him hissing and she stepped on the blue-eyed man's leg breaking it easily. The angel hissed in pain and the blonde hit him on the face knocking him over.

_"That's it!" Edward thought._ He ran to them colliding with the brunette as he went to attack him. Edward threw the brunette into the trees and crouched. The blonde male hissed and crouched too. Edward read his thoughts and moved in time to avoid his attack. He scratched the blonde's face and tackled him. He was aiming for the neck but the female came and Edward moved out of the way rolling off him. He threw the brunette who was just about to grab him into the female. He punched the blonde and growled again.

He looked at the angel he was on his back it sounded like he was wheezing from the broken ribs. His head fell back exposing a beautiful neck that Edward had thought about for so long, he almost wanted to go and sink his teeth into it. Venom was filling his mouth and he turned just in time to avoid a hit from the female.

He was going to kill her; they hurt _his_ angel. He was going to kill all three of them! His protective side coming out and he growled shielding their way to him. The female jumped to him. Edward jumped and they collided. Edward bit her neck; he was going to rip it off.

Thunder roared and the rain continued to come down. He punched her and kicked her and then he bites her again. She tries to attack him back but Edward avoids them. Edward rips off her head and knows now that he has to get a fire going somehow. He turns to kick the blonde sending him into the brunette. He looks for wood and tears the female more apart. The blonde tackles him and Edward kicks him off hissing loudly at him.

"Cover your eyes!" the angel says weakly. Edward looks at him and covers his eyes with his arm. He could see a bright light even with covering his eyes. The light is gone in a mere second and Edward opens his eyes to see the angel pass out. Edward runs to him and picks him up. He listens; heart is barely beatings. Edward looks to see the female gone and so are the brunette and the blonde too. He takes off back home and the rain is pouring harder, he runs with the speed he did earlier.

"Hang on," Edward tells him and runs faster going past the rain that is barely hitting him as he runs super speed dodging the trees and rocks with ease. He reaches the house and is nearly going to burst into the door.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouts. He pushes the door open and runs to his father.

"Carlisle! You have to save him! You just have too!" Edward says worry and concern clearly in his voice. Jasper comes to view after feeling the energy taking in the scene.

"Calm down son, he will be all right, lets get him upstairs," Carlisle said to Edward. Esme went to get supplies for her husband and Jasper followed Edward. Edward nearly ran into the room. His father getting prepared for…surgery?

Edward got worried even more and then felt Jasper's calm vibes enter him.

_"His lung is punctured, he has a broken leg, and he is really weak," Carlisle thought._ Edward put him on the table and Carlisle thanked Esme for the supplies. Edward looked at him.

"Edward he will be okay I promise," Carlisle told his oldest. Edward looked at his angel and felt Jasper pull his wrist.

"Its okay dad will take care of him I promise," Jasper promised him too, Edward nodded and let Jasper pulled him out the door. Esme came out too and hugged her son.

"Don't worry baby," She said and kissed Edward's cheek. She went down stairs to Alice and Rosalie. Once the door closed Edward wanted to go back in. Jasper pulled him into Edward's room and closed the door. Edward sat on his couch and looked at his hands.

"What happened?" Jasper asked feeling all those emotions he rubbed his temple.

"I, he, they," Edward said not making sense.

"Take a deep breathe Edward," Jasper said and Edward did. Edward opened his eyes not realizing he closed them.

" Right before you guys were leaving I picked up his scent that's why I stayed. I followed it but I could also smell other vampires, I didn't know if he was killing them or they were just hanging around. When I got closer I could read the vampire's thoughts; they were going to attack him! So I went to save him, I couldn't just let them hurt him!" Edward explained to Jasper, pure emotion in his voice. Jasper sat next to Edward and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Did you kill the vampires?" Jasper asked. Edward shook his head.

"I almost got the female but I didn't have time to make a fire and it was raining. He killed them…its almost like he used his last bit of power and energy to do it. Right after he did that he passed out." Edward said looking at Jasper.

"But he is an angel how could he be injured so badly?" Jasper asked him.

"Maybe vampires can hurt them, we are just never given the chance too," Edward suggested shrugging.

"Hm maybe, I shall do some research later," Jasper said and Edward smiled softly.

"Don't worry," Jasper reassured him and Edward blinked. "Why don't you just lie down and relax," Jasper insisted and Edward took his advice. Edward laid down on his couch and Jasper learned against the wall. This is now what you call the waiting game.

* * *

Author's say: Darn it a cliff hanger, i sure hate those lol. I know Castiel is alll Blehhh right now :*( x_x

its rather sad and poor Eddie has to play the waiting game! I swear that's the hardest part :(

read and review :DDDDD

luv---laughingdork101


	5. Don't do this to me

Author's POV:  


* * *

Edward opened his eyes he looked like he was sleeping but he wasn't, he just closed his eyes. He opened them once he heard a knock on his door. Carlisle came in.

"He is going to be fine," Carlisle smiles and Edward smiles back brightly.

"Can I go see him?" Edward asks and Jasper smiles feeling the sudden perk in his brother.

"You can but he is asleep, he needs a lot of rest," Carlisle told Edward and Edward nodded. Carlisle smiled at Edward and turned to head back down stairs.

"Hey dad," Edward says. Carlisle turns to him.

"Yeah?" Carlisle asks. Edward hugs him.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." Edward smiles and Carlisle smiles brightly at him.

"You're always welcome," Carlisle smiles at him then leaves going downstairs.

"You should go see him, I am afraid I can't keep you in the room any longer," Jasper smirks and Edward smirks back.

"Thanks Jazz," Edward says quietly. Jasper nods grinning and heads downstairs too. Leaving Edward alone to go see the angel.

*********************

He opened the door slowly afraid to wake him up. He walked in quietly and was not surprised to see a bed for him with a big glass window. An IV was pumping probably painkillers in him. A counter was next to him with flowers that he knew were from his mother. The room was cold but cozy if that makes any sense. He knew his mother did this really fast and he was always amazed at what she could do. The room was clean and Edward saw a big soft chair for him to sit by the bed. He sat on it and looked at the angel. The monitor was showing that his heartbeat was normal. Edward sighed he was so glad that he was all right.

He wasn't surprised at all that his family was thinking thoughts like _"why does he care for this guy so much?"_

_"What does he look like?"_

"_Is this Edward's mate and not Bella?" Is what Jasper thought._ Most of the siblings, other then Jasper, were confuse and wondering about this mysterious guy . Carlisle was just glad to save a life and Esme was a mother at heart so she worried about the mysterious man.

He honestly didn't know what made him so…attached? To this angel, something about him just sang out to Edward. He didn't want him to get hurt, he didn't think he "loved" him or anything just he felt protective. Maybe it was cause he had given Edward another day to breath and walks this earth. It was only fair to save his life in return.

*****

He was so peaceful when he was asleep; Edward wondered what he was dreaming of. He couldn't read his mind at all, it made him more mysterious. Even though Bella was the same, she showed facial expressions on her face that Edward could soon figure out. This angel didn't, he was so lack of emotion that it was intriguing. His scent was delicious and it tempted Edward. He learned though to control it, even though he deep down wanted to bite that delicate neck.

He sat there waiting for him to wake up so he could tell him that he was safe. He turned to his side sleeping even more. Edward looked at the monitor it was going at a steady rhythm. Edward reached out and stroked his hair; it was soft. The angel sighed slightly and continued to sleep.

****************

It felt like hours but maybe it was only minutes that went by. Edward stood looking out the window enjoying the scenery in front of him. It was so green and full of nature that Edward found it peaceful and reminded him of life. The rain was now coming down at a slow rate, at the rate that some would call soothing.

He turned to look at the angel, still asleep. He looked back to the window, thoughts of others filling his head like always. He hears Alice's thoughts about Bella coming. Edward looks out the window and looks to the angel who is still sleeping. He leaves the room and heads down stairs everyone looking up at him as he reaches the last step.

"How is he?" Esme asks her son and Edward smiles at her.

"He is still asleep his vitals are fine though," Edward smiles. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper relax. The other siblings looked at each other.

"Bella is here!" Alice says cheerfully getting up and going to the door. Edward looks at his sister then turns to Jasper. Jasper merely shrugs; he doesn't know why Bella is here either.

Bella comes into the house smiling at them holding a dress that is in its case. Alice smiles at her and takes the dress going to put it away in her room.

"Don't worry I am just going to fix a few things," Alice called going up the stairs.

"_Oh yeah she got her dress already," _Edward thought remembering he had totally forgot. His mind going to the person upstairs with an IV in them whether then Bella, his fiancé, Edward smiled at her. The rest of the Cullen's went to go do something else leaving Edward with Bella. He was glad though when he saw Carlisle going to check on his angel.

There again! He called him his own, when he wasn't. He must not do that; he had the person standing right in front of him. Edward realized he was statue like and relaxed.

"Edward you okay?" Bella asked looking at Edward with a puzzled look. Edward smiled.

"Yeah I am just thinking I suppose," Edward says looking down at his shoes. Which he notices are muddy because of the baseball game earlier that day.

"I got my dress already," Bella smiles looking at him.

"Really? That's nice, I am sure it looks lovely." Edward smiles.

"I hope so, hopefully Alice won't go to crazy with it." Bella says looking up the stairs where Alice was in her room. Probably doing "touch ups" to the dress.

"Well its Alice, what could you expect?" Edward shrugged looking up at the room. Alice was blocking her mind so that Edward couldn't see the dress. Bella was next to him now and she looked up at him. Want was clearly in her eyes. She was closer to kiss him and Edward closes his eyes, his mind going everywhere. He heard the sound of Bella's heart beating in its normal rhythm. Then he heard another heart beating faster then stopping completely. Bella's lips were on his and he opened his eyes. He pulled away, hearing his father's thoughts as he went to get the angel's heart going again.

Edward was at the door in a second and opened it; his father was going to get the paddles. Edward ran to the angel's side and put his hand over his heart. He pressed knowing he broke a rib, hearing it crack.

"Come on, don't do this to me," Edward said fear in his voice. He breathed into the angel's mouth and did compressions again. He didn't want to hurt him. His father was next to him.

"Do you got him?" His dad asked, his tone controlled having done this plenty of times.

"I don't know," Edward breathed. He breathed into the angel again and then his dad was about to get him with the paddles when his heart came back. Carlisle relaxed and put the paddles down. Edward looked at the angel.

"Why did this happen? He was fine earlier," Edward said looking at his dad.

"I don't know son, he was fine when I came in here then out of no where his heart just stopped." Carlisle said feeling the angel's ribs seeing which one Edward broke. Edward winced remembering he did break one hitting to give him compressions.

"Don't worry son that happens," Carlisle comforts. "Can you get me some bandages, I have to wrap his rib." Carlisle added. Edward went to a drawer opening it up and finding the bandage.

He walked over to his dad and when he did he noticed Bella in the doorway with Esme. Edward looked at Bella then turned his attention to his dad. He was giving the angel more pain meds. He handed his dad the bandage and Carlisle quickly wrapped the rib so that it would heal in place.

Esme was trying to convince Bella to go back downstairs and have some warm tea. Bella denied and Esme sighed. Carlisle checked the angel once more then left taking Esme's hand.

"Who is he?" Bella asked trying to keep her emotions out. Edward didn't know how long she was there but he figured it was long enough to tell that this guy meant something to her soon to be husband.

"I really don't know," Edward said looking at him then her. He didn't have a name for him other then "angel" and "blue-eyed beauty."

"So you're just taking care of some random guy for no reason," Bella asked and Edward looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Edward asked he did snap slightly. He doesn't usual snap at Bella.

"Yeah I do, I mean I know your dad is a doctor and all but, you could have just taken him to a hospital." Bella said arms crossed now, she didn't seem afraid of yelling at her vampire lover.

"He was near death I wasn't just going to let him die!" Edward said defensively. He knew his angel wouldn't have made it if he had to drive all the way to the hospital and give him to doctors in "human" speed. There he goes calling him his own again.

"He means something to you, doesn't he?" Bella asked arms falling.

"I didn't say that," Edward sighed. Bella shook her head.

"Yeah sure, why otherwise would you be so concerned for this…guy!" She snapped. Edward opened his mouth to say something but Bella was already leaving.

"Bella!" Edward called. He let her go though, not wanting to deal with an argument.

* * *

Authors say: Well some Edward/bella but sadly they just fight....tehe. Poor Cas, he almost died...... again! lol

R&R

luv-laughingdork101


	6. Enemies

Author's POV: yay 2 chapters in one night! yay ! :D

Will castiel finally wake up? :O

* * *

Alice came in looking crossed and Edward stood his ground.

"Why did Bella just take off!" Alice asked looking at Edward. She looked mad and Edward wasn't used to her like that.

"We got into a fight Alice, don't worry," Edward said looking at her; he was calm.

"A fight? You guys never fight," Alice, said her face frowning slightly.

"Couples fight all the time, its nothing to worry about," Edward reassured her.

"Mates hardly fight at times Edward," Alice said looking up at him. Edward frowned slightly. Alice looked over to the angel on the bed with the IV pumping in pain meds.

"It was about him, wasn't it." Alice said looking at the blue-eyed beauty still.

"Yeah it was," Edward sighed and Alice looked up at him.

"He really does mean something doesn't he?" Alice asked her eyes looking harsh.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that!" Edward snapped and Alice didn't flinch.

"Because I mean it's a little weird that you **had **to save his life! That look on your face when you brought him in, was all some would need to know." Alice snapped back and Edward just stared at her glaring.

"You need to make your decision Edward, you have a wedding soon," Alice said calmly then taking her leave.

* * *

He heard the soft movement and then looked to see the angel awake looking around. He moved his arm and saw the IV. He looked like for a minute he was going to take that out.

"Hey," Edward said softly going back to him. The angel looked up at him.

"I am not going to hurt you I swear; you're safe here." Edward said showing his hands that he meant no harm. He sat down in the chair and the angel looked at him. The angel looked at his leg in a cast and ran his own hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and blue eyes met topaz eyes. Edward was shocked by the question, wondering why was he worried about him? He's the one that was near life and death.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me," Edward said in his musical voice. "I am Edward by the way," Edward added. The angel smiled softly and Edward was glad to see it. So much arguing and glaring that it was nice to see a smile.

"I am Castiel," Castiel smiled and Edward smiled back. Castiel's face became serious once more his blue eyes however, still remained soft.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Castiel said softly his voice still controlled.

"You're welcome," Edward said looking at Castiel. He was alive but still bruised with a cut on his arm, not to mention the broken leg.

"I wished I could have protected you more though," Edward said looking at his cut that was wrapped.

"You shouldn't blame yourself you didn't know, besides if you hadn't been there I might have not been able to make it out of there." Castiel said looking at Edward. Edward looked up at him; something about those blue eyes captivated him.

"Well you don't have to worry now, I am going to look after you," Edward said in his musical voice he reached out and stroke his face. He didn't wince at the touch or the coldness. He did seem like he wasn't used to the touch though, like no one had ever stroked his face before.

"You're cold," He breathed looking at the vampire.

"You're warm," Edward smiled and he stroked him again. Edward stopped and looked down shyly he shouldn't be doing that. He would have blushed if he could have.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Castiel said blinking as if coming out of thoughts.

"So you're an angel?" Edward asked looking at him. Castiel nodded.

"Wow, I have never met one before," Edward smiled at Castiel.

"You shouldn't," Castiel said his gaze looking down. He looked at Edward.

"My brothers and sisters would kill you if they ever saw you," Castiel said looking at him his eyes looked pained.

"Well I suppose other vampires would do the same if they saw an angel, try to kill it." Edward said looking at those pained blue eyes.

"They wouldn't have a chance, its hard for a vampire to take down an angel, you have to get an angel really weak. Most angels are warriors that could fight for hours if they had to." Castiel explained.

"Same with vampires, we are strong and fast but you guys still seem to have the upper hand." Edward said titling his head to the side slightly observing the angel.

"We have learned ways of killing you quickly, some angels study nothing but that." Castiel said looking up slighting at the ceiling as if he could look past it.

"So we are kind of like enemies," Edward said looking at the angel next to him. Those blue eyes and fine lips were his enemy but in yet he didn't see him as an enemy.

"I suppose we are," Castiel said turning his gaze to Edward. He blinked his blue eyes at Edward.

* * *

Everything went black; after I used my last bit of strength it all went black. I knew I had to help him; I didn't want them to hurt him. He was risking his life going up against three of his own kind, just to protect me, a silly little angel. A person that kills his kind without thinking twice and in yet he protected me.

I open my eyes to know I am somewhere I have never seen before in my life. It reminds me of what a hospital room looks like, but its way more comfy and relaxing. I see him standing by the glass window looking out; he looks like a statue. I blink and look at my arm it has an IV in it.

"Hey," the vampire said softly coming back to him. Castiel looks up at him.

"I am not going to hurt you I swear; you're safe here." the vampire said showing him his hands meaning that he meant no harm. He sat down in the comfy looking chair that was near the bed and Castiel looked at him. Castiel looks at his left leg that is now in a cast and runs his hand through his hair. He totally forgot about that.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asks softly and he looks to meet those topaz eyes. He had to make sure he was all right. It was almost in his nature to worry about this vampire when in yet he should be looking for a way to escape and kill him later.

"Yeah I am fine, don't worry about me," the vampire said in what Castiel would call a musical voice. It captivated him.

"I am Edward by the way," He adds. Castiel can't help but smile softly, its nice to put a name to a face. Just remembering him and calling him by "vampire" didn't seem right, he knew he had a name.

"I am Castiel," Castiel smiled again and was happy when Edward smiled back. Castiel's face vanished though as he knew he shouldn't be showing emotion really. He made his face more serious but he knew his eyes were still soft not stern like when he has to talk to Uriel.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Castiel says softly his voice now controlled.

"You're welcome," Edward said looking at Castiel. Edward beautiful face seems to looked pained though as he looks at Castiel body examining the damage.

"I wished I could have protected you more though," Edward said looking at his cut on his arm that was wrapped. Castiel looked at him, his face going to shock, his heart beat a little stronger when he said that. He was getting mad at himself…but why? He had saved him; yeah he was bruised up a bit with a cast. But he has received worse before.

"You shouldn't blame yourself you didn't know, besides if you hadn't been there I might have not been able to make it out of there." Castiel said looking at Edward his voice controlled even though the emotion was trying to break free. Edward looked up at him and stared at him.

"Well you don't have to worry now, I am going to look after you," Edward said in his musical voice and he reached out and stroked his face. Castiel didn't wince at the touch or even by how cold he was.

He wasn't used to the touch though, he had never had someone stroke his face. It was comforting though and for a moment Castiel feels safe with the vampire.

"You're cold," Castiel breathed looking at Edward.

"You're warm," Edward smiles and strokes him again. Castiel doesn't mind the touch. Edward stops though and looks down shyly. Castiel wonders if he would be blushing right now.

"Sorry," He mumbles.

"It's okay," Castiel, said blinking coming out of this thoughts.

"So you're an angel?" Edward asked looking at him. Castiel nods.

"Wow, I have never met one before," Edward smiles at him.

"You shouldn't," Castiel said softly his gaze looking down. He can tell Edward is looking at him.

"My brothers and sisters would kill you if they ever saw you," Castiel said looking at him, the pained expression he couldn't get out of his eyes.

"Well I suppose other vampires would do the same if they saw an angel, try to kill it." Edward said looking at those pained blue eyes.

"They wouldn't have a chance, its hard for a vampire to take down an angel, you have to get an angel really weak. Most angels are warriors that could fight for hours if they had to." Castiel explains to him.

"Same with vampires, we are strong and fast but you guys still seem to have the upper hand." Edward said titling his head to the side as if to observe him.

"We have learned ways of killing you quickly, some angels study nothing but that." Castiel said looking up at the ceiling knowing heaven was just past the ceiling and the sky. He blinked thinking of all the ways angels are taught to kill vampires.

"So we are kind of like enemies," Edward said looking at Castiel. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment.

"I suppose we are," Castiel opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Edward. He blinked looking at Edward, those topaz eyes and that face. Was this really the face of an enemy?

* * *

Author's say: YAY Castiel is awake and finally alive! LOL I was happy to do a point of view for him especially since this is their first conversation :D

Alice was mad for a second, kind of hard to think she would get mad.

R&R please :D  
luv-Laughingdork101


	7. Finally getting it

Author POV: YAY chapter 7! :DDDDDD

warnings: the word "damn" is used lol.....just saying some people would say "thats a bad word!" LOL

* * *

Edward got up hearing Jasper's thoughts and knew he was coming to the door. Edward looked at Castiel.

"I'll be right back, do you need anything?" He asked. Castiel shook his head. Edward went out the door and saw Jasper.

"How is your angel doing?" Jasper asks. Edward nods.

"He is okay he is awake now, slept for a long time." Edward tells his brother.

"I guess you and Bella got into any argument." Jasper says knowing they did; he felt it. Edward looked down and bit his lips as if trying not to say something he didn't truly mean.

"She was so rude, she talked about him like he was vermin!" Edward snapped and Jasper didn't wince. Jasper just looked at his brother, empaths were great listeners.

"She was just jealous," Jasper says calmly.

"She saw how you acted when his heart stopped," Jasper added before his stubborn brother could open his mouth again. Edward just looked at Jasper then away out a window.

"I haven't told them that he is an angel. Hence Rosalie would have a fit, like usual." Jasper explains changing the subject. Edward eyebrows go together as if thinking.

" I know I suppose I should go talk to them," Edward looks at Jasper trying to get himself calm.

"Yeah before they go up there and scare him to death having so many vampires in his face," Jasper says looking down the stairs.

"I'll keep them calm don't worry," He grins and Edward rolls his eyes.

**********************

"Oh Edward sweetie, is he okay?" Esme asks standing up once seeing her son.

"Yeah he is fine mom, don't worry," Edward smiles it was easy to relax around his mother. Esme looks more relaxed when Edward told her that. She grabs Carlisle hands smiling up at him. Carlisle smiles too.

"Okay who is this person? Is it another human we have to worry about?" Rosalie asked looking at Edward. Jasper looks at Edward.

"His name is Castiel, and he isn't human…he is an…angel," Edward said softly knowing he was going to have to tell them eventually. Rosalie turned into her statue getting tense. Emmett tensed a little too. Alice looked at Edward then Jasper she seemed tense too. Esme and Carlisle didn't wince at it; they kept calm.

"An angel! Edward! They kill us! You let a monster into this house! Ugh! That's even worse then Bella!" Rosalie stood up and yelled at him. Jasper growled at her, returning her the energy back to her. Edward snarled.

"He is not a monster Rosalie! You don't know that! We should know better then to judge. Others think we are monsters when we are not, compared to other vampires." Edward snarled.

"He has a point Rosalie, we do not know, he might not be a cold hearted angel as you think he is." Carlisle spoke and Edward calmed down. At least his father was backing him up.

"Dude why did you even bring him here?" Emmett asked looking at his brother wondering why he put them in danger.

"I couldn't just leave him there! Three vampires were going to kill him," Edward snapped his protective side for the angel coming out once more.

"Well you should have left him then he could have had a taste of his own medicine." Rosalie snapped.

"_That's it!" Edward thought. _ He crouched and leaped at Rosalie growling. He was then collided with Emmett and Emmett pinned him down with ease.

"Calm down son," Carlisle said going to his son. Jasper let his soothing energy hit Edward. Edward relaxed.

"_Oh I get it now, he isn't just a monster, he is __your__ monster," Rosalie thought looking at Edward then leaving._

Edward would have growled at her but Jasper's energy filled him. Emmett let Edward go and Edward got up quickly. Esme sighed and rubbed her forehead and headed out side. Carlisle followed her. Alice looked at Jasper.

_"Maybe you should go to you angel; I have to talk to Alice," Jasper thought looking at Edward. Edward nodded and headed up stairs._

_********************  
_

Edward walked in the door and sighed. Castiel looked up at him.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked. Edward went up to him and hugged the angel.

"Yeah I am okay just go into an argument with my family," Edward breathed in Castiel's scent. Castiel didn't know how to react to the hug; he did just let Edward hold him though. It was comforting and he could tell that Edward needed it. He assumed that his heart beat was soothing him.

" I am sorry about that," Castiel said softly.

"Castiel," Edward breathed into him.

"Yeah?" Castiel asked. Edward sighs and lets him go.

"Some of my family members think of you as a monster," Edward said looking down.

"Well they have every right too, I kind of am a monster when you think about it." Castiel said looking at Edward then just straight ahead.

"But you're not that's the thing," Edward exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked his voice controlled.

"Because I just know, if you were a monster you would have killed me that one night, if you were a monster I would have just left you there to die!" Edward declared.

" If you were a monster, I wouldn't feel so protective of you," Edward said softly. Castiel turned and looked at him those big blue eyes almost shining now. Edward stroked his face.

"You feel protective of me?" Castiel asked softly. Edward nodded.

"I do, a lot actually," Edward said and he stroked Castiel again.

"Why?" Castiel asked looking at Edward still.

"I don't know, it just comes natural, I am sorry I can't explain," Edward said in his musical voice.

"You should sleep," Edward, thought when he could hear nightfall taking over.

"I am not that tired," Castiel, said his voice almost not so controlled. Edward smiled slightly and moved the side arm of the bed down and sat on the bed.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked.

"Not at all," Castiel said and he moved so Edward could lie down. Edward turned to his side and looked at Castiel. Castiel looked at him. He reached out and touched Edward's face feeling the coldness. Edward closed his eyes feeling the warmth.

"You're not a monster Edward," Castiel said softly feeling his face.

*****************************

Castiel soon fell asleep to Edward humming a nice soft tone. Edward laid there listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating in his chest. He looked so tired even as he slept. Edward stroked his hair softly.

_"Oh gosh," Edward thought. It was as if a light bulb went off in his head. Someone finally took that veil off his face and he was seeing the light for the first time._

He was soon at Jasper's door knocking. Jasper opened it and looked at Edward, he felt his energy and looked at him.

"I can't hide it anymore Jasper! I can't! I think I…Castiel he means something to me," Edward exclaimed and he begun to pace going inside his room. Alice wasn't there probably working on that **damn **dress again.

"You finally figured that out!" Jasper said looking at Edward.

"You knew?" Edward asked looking at Jasper shocked slightly.

"Everyone has a feeling!" Jasper exclaimed. "You're the only one that hasn't put two and two together." He added putting two fingers together.

"I knew the time I saw you holding him taking him to dad so that he could save him. You looked so pain as if your world was going to die if he did" Jasper explained remembering the emotion his voice more softer.

"I knew you would figure out it sooner or later," Jasper said softly.

"So is he…. my mate?" Edward asked looking at Jasper with wide eyes.

"Just think about him for a moment Edward," Jasper instructed him. He touched Edward's forehead taking in the feelings and Edward closed his eyes thinking of Castiel. Flashes of him entered his head, his scent, and emotions. The worry, the happiness, the protective side, the feeling of comfort with him; the fact that he didn't like the idea of leaving him that it hurt him inside if Castiel would leave.

Jasper let him go and looked at him.

"He is your mate Edward," Jasper declared and Edward blinked. He breathed out and looked at Jasper.

"The wedding, what about Bella?" Edward asked. Jasper thought.

"Well, you just have to call it off Edward, before she buys anything else." Jasper says.

"Edward don't deny it, for Bella's sake, if she is not yours then she is not yours." Jasper said softly. Jasper left and Edward looked at him, he knew him to well.

* * *

Author's say: So Edward's a little slow at putting two and two together, but you can't blame him. I mean he thought Bella was his mate and now she might not be. Or just simply not as Jasper declares in this chapter. DUNDUN lol. Edward is protective :) i love that. Rosalie is mean, if i was a vampire in the house.....we wouldn't get along. Fist fight! LOL

R&R :DDDD

luv---laughingdork101


	8. Bubbles and Sunshine

Author POV:yay! two chapters in one night :DDDDD I might add another tonight idk yet! I actually really like this chapter! Edward and Castiel moments for those now Edward/Castiel fans. Now doesn't that just look right?  


* * *

Once morning hit of course the sun actually came out shining brightly today. Edward came back to find a curious looking angel sitting up. He was picking at his cast as if wanting to take it off. Edward couldn't help but smile; for once he came in here it was as if his troubles were gone.

"Oh dearest you must not pick at that," Esme cooed and Castiel looked up at her.

"Sorry but it itches," Castiel said glaring at the cast. Edward held back a laugh.

"Edward! Nice to see you," Esme said smiling brightly.

"Hey mom," Edward grinned.

"I was just about to help Castiel get washed, you mind getting me some clothes for him," Esme called and she went into the bathroom that was in the room. It was big enough for the whole family to be in there.

"Sure thing mom," Edward said sweetly and he went to get some of his clothes for Castiel. He found some that he thought would go good on him; gosh he was hanging with Alice too much and her fashion sense. He went back to the room and gave them to Esme who smiled in return. Edward could hear the bath going and smelled bubbles.

"Bubbles?" He asked.

"Oh why not? Bubbles help relax me," Esme said and she put the clothes on the counter.

"Isn't the cast supposed to keep dry?" Edward asked looking at the bath with the bubbles floating around, one going past his head.

"Well your father says the cast could come off today, his strength is coming back so he is healing faster." Esme explained and turned off the water.

"Come on dearest," Esme said and picked up Castiel with ease even though she was short. Castiel was slightly surprised, as Esme didn't struggle at all.

"You should eat more Castiel I should make you some soup later," Esme said as she carried him to the tub.

"We angels don't eat; I am sure though that your cooking is amazing," Castiel said sweetly smiling.

"Oh you're so sweet," Esme smiled and helped Castiel take off his clothes. Edward stayed outside knowing he shouldn't take part in that, if he saw his mate naked.

…. Things might happen… He blocked out Esme thoughts too so he wouldn't see anything. Edward was a gentleman anyway he knew to give Castiel privacy. He knew Jasper was having to much fun with this, he takes note to get him later.

"Edward could you get me some shampoo I forgot it," Esme called.

"Yeah I will mom," Edward said and headed to his bathroom walking in "human speed". He grabbed his shampoo in his own bathroom and headed back to the room.

"Don't even say anything," he warned Jasper who was laughing. Edward went back to the room then to the bathroom. He gawked for a moment seeing Castiel in the tub with bubbles all around.

_"Maybe it's a good thing for the bubbles," Edward thought. He was glad his mother put bubbles almost as if she knew. Mother's know the weirdest things._

Edward did see some of Castiel's chest and Edward had to look away for a moment he must not be _tempted_. He handed his mom the shampoo.

"Thank you Edward," Esme smiled taking the shampoo she looked like a mother giving her son a bath.

"What is that?" Castiel asked looking at it he tilted his head to the side in a curious manner. Edward thought it was adorable and smiled brightly.

"Its shampoo, you use it to clean your hair," Esme explained. Castiel looked as she poured some on her hand and put it in his hair. Edward thought he looked adorable. Edward excused himself and went back in the room.

******************

Within a few minutes Edward heard the water going down. Esme came out carrying a very clean looking Castiel fully clothed.

"Thank you," Castiel said as she put him down.

"If you need anything else just call okay," Esme smiled at him then turned to leave.

"You're mom is really nice," Castiel said looking at Edward once Esme left.

"Yeah she is a mother at heart and sense she never had kids she likes to baby us sometimes." Edward explained and he sat on the bed next to Castiel's cast.

"Want me to take this off?" Edward asked looking at it.

"Could you?" Castiel asked. Edward gave him his dazzling smile. He put his hand on the cast and with an easy tug it broke. He took it off Castiel's leg and felt his foot. It wasn't broken anymore just like it had a bruise to it. Edward opened a drawer and pulled out some bandages to wrap it. He wrapped the bruised part.

"There you are the cast is gone," Edward smiled and Castiel smiled back. Castiel did look way better; his other bruises were just about gone. He looked to see his cut it was merely gone too and Edward didn't have to wrap that one again. He did have to keep one for his ribs but Esme already took care of that.

He also noticed that Castiel seemed more relaxed as if his barriers weren't all up today. But then again Esme has that way of making you feel at home. Edward was debating on telling him that he thinks he is his mate. But that sounds freaky if you're on the other end of the line. **_"I know we are suppose to be enemies and all but, I love you!"_**

Yeah that did sound freaky.

He thought of Bella and just couldn't take how she would react. Maybe Jasper can be there to help with the energy. He hoped Bella doesn't take it too hard.

What was he saying! He knew she was going to have a fit and cry and whine and probably throw something out the window. It just wasn't going to end good.

"What you thinking about?" Castiel asked and he tilted his head again. Edward smiled softly.

"Nothing really just thoughts I suppose," Edward said looking at the angel.

Castiel moved on the bed to where he could get off. He stood for a moment and Edward looked up and was by his side in a moment.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked.

"I think I got it," Castiel said and he took a step with his right leg and then he moved the left.

"Ow," The angel said softly. Edward hated hearing him in pain. Once he hears him say that he picked him up with ease. Castiel looked up him and blinks his blue eyes. Edward is tall compared to him.

"Thanks," He says softly voice slightly controlled again. Edward holds him closer.

"You shouldn't try to walk on that foot for a while it's still bruised and a little swollen." Edward said getting protective of his angel.

"Sorry, I just wanted to go outside for a bit, I do miss the outdoors," Castiel said softly looking at the window.

"I'll take you out don't worry," Edward smiles and he carries Castiel out of the room and to his room. He heads to his big window that he and Jasper sneak out through all the time. He jumped out and landed on the grass, Castiel looked around at the trees and happy to see the sun out. It was cloudy but the sun would peek out every once in a while.

Edward walked with Castiel in his arms through the trees watching nature and all its glory.

"The sun is actually out today," Castiel said looking up at it.

"I know the sun hardly comes out here. Which is good for us though," Edward says going down a steep hill with ease.

"What happens when you go into the sunlight," Castiel asks looking up at him. Edward smiles.

"I'll show you," He said and walks out of the safety of the trees. The sunlight peeked out behind the clouds and it hit Edward. Once it hit him, he sparkled and shined like a thousand suns. Castiel looked at him amazed he reached out and touched him. He still felt cold but he shined.

"Wow you look…beautiful," Castiel breathed blinking his blue eyes in awe and Edward smiled his dazzling smile.

_"He thinks I am beautiful," Edward thinks and he can't get his smile off his face._

He stayed there holding Castiel with the sun shinning on him. Castiel seemed to be captivated by the sparkling. He would reach out and touch Edward on his face; Edward couldn't complain and wasn't going to deny it. He simply loved the touch; Castiel was so warm.

The sun soon vanished behind the clouds and Edward looked up. He continued his walk with Castiel looking around.

He walked to the river that he always loved to go to. Once he reached it he sat down by the bank with Castiel on his lap.

"I love this spot, its so peacefully and quiet," Edward said sighing happily. Castiel looked around.

"It is peaceful; and to think we met here not to long ago," Castiel said looking at him.

"Yeah we did, didn't we," Edward smiled and he looked at the river flowing by.

"I am still shocked that you let me go that night," Edward said looking at Castiel.

"I couldn't, I just couldn't kill you, something about you," Castiel said looking at him his voice not so controlled and Edward was glad to hear that.

"I am glad you didn't," Edward whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel couldn't help but shudder.

* * *

Author's say: Darn! You think for a minute that he might kiss him...but he doesn't. lol. I love how Edward and Jasper "sneak out" with a certain window they act like teenagers some times i think its funny. Haha mom's do know the weirdest things its just weird lol.

Aww Castiel is too cute not knowing what Shampoo was. Heheh Supernatural fans know the famous head tilt that Castiel does. :DDDDD lol

R&R please!

luv- laughingdork101


	9. You're mine, forever

Author's POV: I love the ending to this! that's all i am going to say :D  


* * *

He had to face the facts; he was falling for a vampire. He never thought that he could love, were angels allowed to find someone like this? Castiel didn't know, Castiel didn't know a lot of things when it came to his own kind. They were mysterious at times and would lie if they had too.

He was being disobedient; he wasn't supposed to feel in yet he did. Every time Edward looked at him with those topaz eyes. He couldn't help but want to smile and even his heart beats a little faster. Not to mention that he didn't kill all the vampires he saw that night and he knew he was going to get in trouble with actually liking one.

Should he declare his love to Edward? He wanted to hint at it but felt like he shouldn't like something was telling him another day was better.

* * *

Edward let his angel sleep when he came back from their walk. He fell asleep on the way back and Edward put him gently on the bed. He left the room when he heard Jasper's thoughts.

Edward came down stairs just in time to find Bella coming in hugging Alice.

"I missed you!" Alice declared.

"I wasn't gone that long Alice," Bella said after letting go of Alice. She seemed to have let the argument down and didn't look mad.

"It's only been a few days but its felt like forever," Alice said thinking of the days. Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs he really just wanted to disappear right now.

_"I know you're a little uneasy right now, but you should do it now before…something happens," Jasper thought looking at Edward._

Edward couldn't move he knew it wasn't going to end well. Bella wasn't just going to shrug and leave, this was going to be like an emotional roller coaster ride.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you," Edward said and Jasper tensed knowing what was coming. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. Esme looked at Carlisle with a knowing look.

"Sure," Bella said going to where he was. Edward walked to his room ignoring the thoughts of his family and held on to that energy that Jasper was giving him.

***************************

Once in the privacy of his room he closed the door and looked at Bella his face was serious and he felt tense.

"Edward what is wrong?" Bella asked and went up to him; she touched his face. Edward blinked it didn't feel right this wasn't Castiel.

"I…Bella we need to call off the wedding," Edward explained. Bella looked at him confused.

"Okay sure, why though?" Bella asked looking at him. Probably thinking Edward just wanted to put if off for a few more months.

"I…Bella I don't know how to say this but, you're not my mate," Edward said looking at her then out his window. "We need to end the wedding for good," He added looking out his window.

"What? I am not your mate? You're lying! You have to be," Bella said her voice quivering. She pressed herself up to Edward; Edward scooted back.

"Who do you think is your mate then? There is someone isn't there," Bella demanded.

"Well…yes," Edward said there was no use beating around the bush. Bella was already crying.

"Its_ him_ isn't it!" Bella snapped getting angry now. She wiped her eyes.

"You can't do this to me! After all we have been through! I can't live without you! You're going to leave me for him!" Bella shrieked. She went up to Edward again.

"I love you, I can't breathe without you!" She cried and kissed him. Edward pulled back.

"Stop Bella just stop!" Edward snapped slightly.

"I don't love you anymore! You are not **my **mate," He added.

"And you really think this guy is?" She asked crying even more.

"He is!!" Edward said and when he did, he knew he was admitting it to not only her but also himself this was the final piece. Castiel was _his_.

With that Bella turned to leave with a look of shock, she spat his way and threw him the ring. She ran downstairs and left without a word. Jasper came up stairs and looked at his brother breathing hard.

"You okay?" He asked. Edward nodded.

"Dude Castiel is gone," Jasper said and Edward's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded.

"I went by his room and I noticed the door was slightly opened I went in and he was gone!" Jasper said. Edward didn't waste time he jumped out of his open window and went off running fast.

* * *

Castiel didn't at all feel lost of direction as he walked on the grass just going straight. He did feel lost inside, his heart was beating at a slower rate and he limped slightly when he walked. He couldn't wait for his foot to get better.

He wanted to…cry. He heard what that girl named Bella was telling him. Rosalie was right; he was still in love with her probably he was just in a haze lost and confused humans and vampires were weird with these emotions.

_"You cause nothing to this family but pain among with Edward. Its cause of you we are like this, all confused and fighting all the time!" Rosalie snapped._

_"Its just best if you just leave like you were never here," She added._

Castiel stumbled slightly but caught his balance; to make it worse it was starting to rain.

This had to be the reason that angels didn't show emotions; so they wouldn't get hurt. He felt bad for humans and even pitied them. He wasn't meant to love that was it; Edward wasn't his.

He was doing what Rosalie told him, to leave and pretend he was never here. So Edward could go on with his life and marry that girl. He didn't care; he shouldn't care. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and kept going heading nowhere in particular. He thinks he has enough strength to make it back to heaven.

****************************

Edward stopped when he caught his scent, he was heading north and Edward took off again. He stopped when he saw his angel walking towards the river. He ran to him. He knew what Rosalie told him, he read her mind when he was running. He knew how bad Castiel probably felt and that made Edward wince.

"Castiel!" He called and Castiel stopped. He ran to him.

"Castiel!" Edward called again and Castiel turned to look at him. Edward ran to him in normal speed and Castiel looked away. He couldn't deny him, even if he wasn't his. Edward run to him and pulled him close to him.

"Edward, I know-," Castiel started the rain pouring on them. Edward stopped him with a kiss, and Castiel's hands fell on Edward's cold chest. Edward broke the kiss.

"Castiel I love you, more then life it self," Edward breathed as the rain his him. Castiel looked at him in disbelief.

"You love me?" Castiel asked emotion clearly in his voice.

"I really do Castiel I really do," Edward said and he pulled him close to him again.

"What about Bella?" Castiel asked looking at Edward.

"I could care less about her; I thought she was mine but she isn't. Castiel you're my _mate_, the reason I get up everyday because I was trying to find you." Edward said his voice quivering he would be crying if he could.

"You complete me," Edward added. Castiel pulled him closer and kissed him hard. His hands going into Edward's messy hair, Edward put his on the small of Castiel's back. They kissed in the rain it was powerful and strong, it was amazing to Castiel. Those feelings were being returned. Edward's kisses made him feel and his heart was beating faster at each kiss.

"_Everything Rosalie said was wrong okay? Don't you ever listen to her," Edward breathed his hands on each side of Castiel's face. Edward pulled Castiel into another sweet tender kiss. It felt right he was complete this is what it feels like to have your mate.

* * *

_

Author's say:AWWW i thought that was so sweet and romantic! I swear listening to beautiful music from titanic like "Rose's theme" "hymn to the sea," and "unable to stay unwilling to go" really go well with the Edward/Castiel scene. :D

R&R please :DDDD

luv-laughingdork101


	10. Sleep once more

Author's POV:I am so sorry yall! I feel like i haven't wrote a chapter in forever!!!! :( You see i started getting this bad back ache that hurt so bad that i couldn't even get up at times! So for me to sit infront of the computer for hours trying to type a chapter didn't work out to good :*(. Then i got sick! So that with back pain isnt good. But now the pain is gone! Like right when i started feeling better! So here is chapter 10!!!!  


* * *

Edward was enraged as he stood in the hallway waiting for Castiel to change into drier clothes. He couldn't believe that his sister would do something like that! What if Castiel went away for good? Never came back just because she said something to him; Edward snarled softly the anger was fuming from him. Castiel opened the door and looked at him his eyes soft. He seemed to have heard that soft snarl.

"You shouldn't be too hard on her, I am sure she has her reasons," Castiel says softly and Edward looks at him. Castiel already seemed to forgive her just like that and Edward well…he couldn't. His mate nearly ran away and he was supposed to pretend it was nothing! Edward had a bad temper. Edward snarls again turning his head sharply he walks down the hallway.

"You left Castiel, what if you left for good? Huh? Do you understand how horrible that would have felt?" Edward said his anger coming out more then he wished.

"I didn't know you cared about me so, she made it seem like Bella was your one and only," Castiel said blinking those blue eyes; he looked so sad and shy at the same time. Edward's anger went down so much at that, his angel, that look. He realized he just snapped at him basically. Edward went up to him and lifted his chin so that those blue eyes were looking at his and not the floor.

"Castiel you are my one and only, don't you ever doubt that," Edward said softly.

"Really?" Castiel blinks.

"Really," Edward says softly and kisses Castiel on the lips softly.

_"She hurt him, I can't stand the thought of someone hurting him whether with words or fists. I can't stand it," Edward thought his voice strong with emotion._ Castiel hugged his vampire tightly after the kiss. Edward hugged him back.

"I love you Edward Cullen," Castiel breathed and Edward kissed his head breathing in his scent.

He had his mate and that's all that matters. That's what a mate does, makes you feel better even if the world is collapsing all around them.

Edward goes back to the room with Castiel and they talk for what seems like hours, Castiel lying on Edward's chest. Edward stroking his back.

"Do you miss sleeping Edward?" Castiel asked sleepily. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I do actually, I loved how you could pass the hours and escape for just a bit." Edward admitted. Castiel smiled.

"Do you wish to sleep," Castiel asks Edward.

"I would like to sleep actually, especially with you in my arms," He smiled and Castiel smiled. Castiel sat up slightly and Edward did too. He reached out and touched Edward's temple with his pointer and middle finger. Edward felt a warm feeling go through him, and his eyes felt tired. His muscles feeling weak and even his breathing became low and soft. He was getting tired. Edward lies back down and Castiel kissed him on the forehead.

"Night beloved," Castiel whispers to him as Edward's eyes close.

*****************************************

Edward woke up for the first time in over probably 100 years. He stretches his now strong muscles that seem pumped out to go do a million mile run. Edward looks to see Castiel up and about. He is actually walking and Edward smiles brightly.

"Hey, you're walking," Edward smiles and Castiel smiles at him.

"Morning," He said happily, he walks over to Edward and kisses him on the lips tenderly. Edward pulls him closer, Castiel feels stronger like he could give Emmett a run for his money. Edward wonders just how strong an angel can really get.

"Thank you for letting me sleep," Edward breathes against his lover's lips. Castiel smiles and kisses him again; he has gotten the hang of it rather fast.

"Your always welcome," Castiel whispers against his lips.

******************************************

Edward walks down the stairs holding Castiel's hand. Castiel is looking around taking in the house he had never had time to look at. He seemed to find it rather interesting.

"Oh Castiel, its good to see you moving around," Esme smiled warmly looking at him. She hugged him tightly. Castiel hugged her back, having now understood that you hug the person back when you are hugged.

"You're as strong as a boar now," Esme laughs and Carlisle smiles.

"Its good to see you're better now Castiel, I am Carlisle by the way, Edward's father." Carlisle smiles warmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you; I can't thank you enough for saving me back there," Castiel says with a serious face, he smiles though at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled back warmly.

"Hey Cas," Jasper grins and punches Castiel on the arm. Edward was about to smack Jasper when he noticed that Castiel didn't wince at all. He tilted his head though not knowing what to do and puzzled.

"Relax Eddie, I know how strong angels get, it just like me hitting you," Jasper explains and Edward looks at Castiel.

"Here Cas, hit me back right on the arm like I did," Jasper says lifting Castiel's arm.

"You sure?" Castiel asks wondering why someone would want to have someone hurt him or her on purpose.

"Yeah hit me as hard as you want," Jasper says ready for it. Castiel didn't even pull back that far and he hit Jasper. Jasper looked at him and winced slightly.

"That actually kind of hurt," Jasper laughed.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength," Castiel says looking at Jasper with a remorse look.

"Aw don't worry Cas, its all right, you should do that to Emmett when he gets back," Jasper winks.

"I was wondering why I had a vision of Emmett rubbing his shoulder," Alice said coming into view. Edward sees the mental picture and laughs.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asks.

"Mental picture," Edward tells him.

"Aw mind readers have all the fun," Jasper pouts.

"Mind readers?" Castiel asks puzzled again.

"Yeah didn't Eddie tell you? He is a first class mind reader," Jasper brags and Edward rolls his eyes.

"I can read everyone's mind except yours," Edward smiled and pokes Castiel's forehead.

"Really? Why can't you read mine?" Castiel asks tilting his head. Edward ponders for a bit.

"I don't know I thought it might be because you are an angel." Edward said and kisses Castiel's forehead. Castiel smiles at the kiss.

"I'm Alice by the way," Alice says after the kiss is over.

"I am related to your mate and married to this boy over here," She points to Jasper, who smirks.

"Its nice to finally meet you Alice," Castiel says politely. Alice smiles.

"The rest are back," Alice announces seeing the vision. Emmett comes in looking pleased and Rosalie comes in looking bored like usual.

"You finally back," Jasper teases and Emmett hits his arm playfully. Jasper looks at him and laughs.

"That so did not hurt, I found someone who actually makes it hurt," Jasper laughs. Emmett looks confused.

"Who is stronger then me?" Emmett asks.

"Castiel is," Alice grins. Emmett looks to see the angel looking at him, probably cause he has never seen a vampire big like him.

"Well hey there Cas, I am Emmett," Emmett smiles his adorable smile.

"Hello," Castiel says looking up at him.

"I hear that you hit pretty hard, why don't you give me your best shot," Emmett grins. Castiel looks at him then blinks, Edward wants to chuckle Castiel is so adorable.

Castiel goes up closer to him and reaches back as far as he can go and punches Emmett on the arm. Emmett falls back by the impact.

"**OW**! That hurt!" Emmett whined and Edward starts laughing among with Jasper. Alice did her chime like laugh.

"Sorry Emmett, you asked," Castiel said frowning.

"All he is all right he is just a big baby," Alice chuckles.

"Dang Edward where did you find this one?" Emmett asks rubbing his arm.

"By the river," Edward smiles. He hugs Castiel from behind. Emmett can't help but smile.

"I like this one, he is so small but he looks like he could kill me," Emmett chuckles and ruffles Castiel's hair.

"Well I have to head to work, you kids have fun, but not to much fun," Carlisle winks and kisses Esme good-bye.

"Oh gosh! The game is on!" Emmett remembers all of the sudden and runs to the living room. The rest of them follow and Castiel tilts his head when he sees the T.V.

"What is that?" Castiel asks.

"It's a T.V, you can watch shows on there or news, movies," Edward explains. "Or in Emmett's case a base ball game, its merely for entertainment" He adds.

"I can tell you who is going to win already," Alice smirks.

"No! Last time you ruined the fun," Emmett exclaims. Alice snickered. Edward sat on the couch and pulled Castiel to sit on his lap his arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist. Castiel relaxed against his cold chest and he smiled at his vampire. He watched the game though with his head tilted to the side. Edward explained to him the rules of baseball. Castiel was getting the hang of it surely but slowly.

"Dude you should totally let him play with us, with strength like that it would be awesome," Emmett smiled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"I bet your team is going to lose," Jasper said looking at the TV as the other team made a homerun.

"Haha you wish!" Emmett grinned. Edward looked as he read his sister's mind. Rosalie seemed to be easing up on Castiel. After seeing him not even know what a TV was, she couldn't see how he could be so deadly. His innocence is what she liked about him; it almost reminded her of a baby. Edward knew how much she longed for one.

Alice sat up quickly and Jasper looked at her.

"Alice?" He asked and Edward looked to her. Seeing in her mind a vision.

"_Bella is coming, she wants to see Castiel," Alice said and Castiel looked at her.

* * *

_

Author's say: Poor Cas he has to deal with emotional girls next :P guhh Hahah i love how he can make Emmett in pain with just a punch. Cas just doesn't know his own strength :) This chapter was long but i think you guys deserve it :D

R&R please :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

luv-laughingdork


	11. Tempers, get the best of you

Author's POV:Gosh it feels like i haven't written anything in ages! Good gosh! LOL Sorry yall but school is coming back and i of course had to go shopping for clothes, supplies,shoes, and backpack. And! I was at driving school and i am happy to say i have my permit! :DDDDDDD lol

**Plus**!i finally went to the doctor today for my back and got some lovely painmeds and muscle relaxers. :) Nothing better then a pill crazy writer lol.

_Warning: _some little violence :P

* * *

"Why?" Jasper asks and Edward looked at his brother.

"Edward just broke up with her all of a sudden, of course she is going to come back in here," Rosalie said knowing a mind of a girl.

"She can't hurt him Edward," Alice said as Edward tightened his grip on Castiel, which didn't hurt him. Even he knew Bella couldn't hurt Castiel him being strong enough to make Emmett shout in pain. He was still protective of his angel.

"Bella…she is your ex-fiancé right?" Castiel asked looking at Edward, he blinked his blue eyes.

"Yeah she is my ex," Edward said softly coming out of his thoughts. Castiel just gave a curt nod at that. Edward wanted dearly to know what he was thinking but of course he can't read that angel's mind.

A hard knock on the door didn't surprise the Cullen's for they could hear Bella coming up a mile a way. Alice got up to get the door. Jasper got up and the others followed suit. They walked to the entrance of the house where Bella was talking to Alice.

"I wish to speak with Edward," Bella said with authority in her voice. Though she didn't feel strong with 5 vampires right there. Jasper smirked slightly by that she for once felt fear around them. Edward approached her and looked at her.

"What do you wish to speak about Bella?" He asked but deep down he already knew he knew her to well.

"Edward I am lost with out you! I need you! I can't sleep or eat! I need you there!" Bella said apparently just letting all out and Edward did take in her appearance now. She did look a little paler and she looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few days.

"I am sorry Bella but I don't love you anymore," Edward said softly.

"Oh yeah that's right you fell in love with someone else that quick," Bella spat she looked at all the Cullen's and saw in between Emmett and Rosalie was someone she hadn't seen before.

"Is this him, the person you care about so dearly," Bella asked walking toward the rest of the Cullen's. Jasper glared at her and got closer to Castiel.

"Yes that is Castiel," Edward said and he held out his hand. Castiel looked at him then at Bella who was staring daggers at him and took it and stood next to Edward.

"This is my mate," He said softly and Castiel looked up at him. Bella seemed to get mad by that.

"Really Edward, you left me for this," Bella said coldly. Edward glared deadly at her that she even looked terrified and Castiel turned to look at her. He can clearly see the anger and fear on her face.

"Don't talk about my mate like that!" Edward snapped coldly that even Castiel shivered slightly at his tone. A chill went down the angel's spine. Alice moved to get Bella out already knowing this wasn't going to end well. Edward's temper was already flaring. She stopped and saw a vision.

"Bella! Don-," Alice started it but it was to late. Even Edward didn't get to see the vision. Bella swung and punched Castiel thinking he was human. Castiel didn't even move by the impact of her little punch. Bella shouted in pain and held her hand. She broke it. A few of the siblings hissed at her, for trying to hit Castiel. Jasper growled.

"Bella!" Edward said looking at her, he had to admit he pitied her, she hit something harder then him.

"Forget Edward just forget it," Bella said heading out holding her hand. She turned back eyes cold on Castiel.

"You'll pay for this," She hissed her glare harsh and cruel. She turned back and left with the slamming of the door.

"She is stupid," Emmett chuckled. "Thinking she a human could hurt Castiel," He laughed and patted Castiel's shoulder. Emmett went back to his game with Rosalie totally not taking what happened to much to heart since no one could get hurt except Bella. Alice sighed and followed them among with Jasper.

"I feel bad," Castiel said looking down at his feet. "I broke her hand," Castiel said he looked at Edward.

"Hey come here," Edward said softly. Castiel went to him being drawn by that voice.

"You didn't mean to, don't blame yourself," Edward says to his mate. Castiel nods and Edward kisses his lips softly.

***********************

A scent that made Jasper Hale's nose cringe could only be one thing: werewolf. Jasper looked at Alice and she smelled it too. She rubbed her forehead she didn't get werewolves among with angels in visions.

"Jacob is coming," Edward, said anger in his voice.

"Why?" Alice asked which is weird of her asking since she always knew why.

"Because Castiel "hurt" Bella," Jasper said it coming to him clearly. Edward nodded. Jasper closed his eyes feeling the anger of the werewolf.

"He is mad," Jasper said.

"I know he is," Edward said reading his thoughts.

"Where is Castiel?" Alice asked looking behind Edward.

"He is in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie." Edward said for only his siblings to hear.

"He'll be fine then Edward, its only one werewolf against 5 vampires," Jasper said. Carlisle and Esme both being gone at the time, Edward did wish they were here though. Carlisle was good at making peace with others in bad situations.

Jacob wasn't stupid but when he was mad especial with something to do with Bella he didn't think. Edward knew he shouldn't attack but if he attacked his mate. He wasn't in control of his actions.

"He is close," Edward breathed and waited. He could hear Emmett laughing in the living room at some cartoon and trying to explain it to Castiel.

Edward looked at Jasper who felt his energy. Edward opened the door and walked out of the house. He was going to meet Jacob alone and just talk to him. At least his mate would be okay; he didn't know how werewolves affected angels.

Edward looked back at the house then headed out running in his speed. He was going to meet the werewolf to where he was at now.

It wasn't hard to find the werewolf, his scent was easy to pick up and his mind was already open.

Edward stopped standing tall and looked forward eyes stern. Jacob came out from the trees and snarled when he saw Edward.

"I suppose you know why I am here," Jacob said hotly his eyes glaring back at Edward. Edward smirked softly.

"Of course I do," Edward said looking at Jacob. Jacob growled at him.

"He hurt Bella," The werewolf growled.

"That was her fault! She swung at him!" Edward snapped growling.

"You are not going near him," Edward said coldly and his eyes narrowed.

"You are going to stop me Eddie? Huh?" Jacob joked grinning.

"Like to see you try," Jacob grinned. Edward crouched he was going to fight this werewolf he just knew it. His temper flared. Jacob jumped at him turning into his wolf form and Edward leapt up to meet him.

* * *

Authors say: haha! I left you at a cliff hanger! LOL :D Don't worry the next chapter should be faster. I promise hopefully by later on in the day since its 2:52 am where i am at lol.

Aww Cas feels bad about hurting Bella's hand. Angels care even though they don't seem like they do lol.

R&R please :DDDD

luv-laughingdork101


	12. Monstrous

Authors' POV:Like i said i was going to have another chapter faster :D YAY! hahha Well i have to admit that this chapter is shorter then most of my chapters but hopefully the next chapter will be longer :D

Warnings: Violence :P that loveable thing lol

* * *

Their bodies made a loud clash as they hit each other. Edward was strong enough to push the wolf down into the earth. The wolf growled and snarled and Edward hissed at him. Edward saw the werewolf's mind and moved out of the way of his sharp fangs. Edward threw Jacob into a tree that shook from the impact.

Edward snarled at the werewolf showing him that he wasn't playing. Jacob got up and ran to the vampire pushing Edward into a tree. Edward punched the wolf in the face making Jacob whimper at the impact. Jacob tried to get the vampire's neck but missed. Edward threw Jacob and Edward crouched ready to attack.

Jacob titled his head back and did a little howl and Edward knew that his fellow werewolves were not far.

***********************

Castiel looked around the living room and got up walking near the stairs. He was wondering where Edward was. He had seemed to be gone for quite a while. He saw Jasper there near the front door with Alice talking to her.

"Jasper, do you know where Edward is?" Castiel asked walking up to Jasper. The honey blonde vampire looked at Castiel then at Alice. Alice frowned and rubbed her head trying to see the vision that was not coming.

"He went out," Jasper said, he knew Edward didn't want Castiel going out there. Castiel cocked an eyebrow as if seeing past Jasper and Jasper felt intimated by the angel's presence for a second.

"Castiel hey dude you just missed another funny cartoon," Emmett said chucking coming up to the other siblings. Castiel looked up at the giant vampire then back to the door. His mind going elsewhere, he had a feeling that Edward needed him. A pull telling him which way to go and it was a strong pull.

Castiel opened the door and ran out letting that pull take him.

"Castiel come back!" Jasper shouted as the angel took off.

"What's going on?" Rosalie said hearing the commotion.

'We have to go get Castiel," Alice breathed. Emmett took in their faces.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked his eyes no longer had that joyful twinkle.

"Jacob came to defend Bella and Edward went to him. We were suppose to stay here and watch Castiel," Alice said looking at the siblings. Jasper ran out the door running after his brother's lover.

*********************

Edward turned and growled at another werewolf that had come to Jacob's aid. Edward remembered now that when Jacob was in his wolf form that he was connected to his pack. Edward didn't show fear though as the other huge wolf came to Jacob's side growling at Edward its hairs standing up.

The brown wolf ran to Edward and Edward jumped up making the wolf run into a tree. Edward landed behind it and was tackled by another wolf that was black and was bigger then the rest. Edward snarled at the wolf and punched its face making sure to scratch it in the process.

The black wolf whimpered and the wolves ran to Edward. Jacob pushed Edward into the earth pinning him with his giant paws. Edward glared up at him. Jacob seemed to do a wolf grin.

Jacob growled at the vampire and opened his jaws as to bite him.

Jacob was tackled and a loud bang rang into the earth that the trees shook. Edward looked up and saw his angel who tackled the wolf into the ground.

"Castiel," Edward breathed. Jacob realizing who attacked him got up at once and growled loudly at the angel. Castiel didn't show fear at the giant beast. His eyes stern those blue eyes burning and face controlled.

Jacob ran to Castiel who didn't move, Castiel tackled the wolf again and swung his fist punching the wolf right in the face. The wolf flew back by the impact and the brown wolf whimpered in fear.

The black wolf jumped at Castiel and Castiel held his poise. Castiel raised his hand a determined look on the angel's face. The black wolf stopped in mid air and was flung back. Castiel's eyes narrowed and his fingertips curled and the wolf howled in pain. The brown wolf howled and ran back as in retreat.

Jacob looked at Edward then Castiel knowing he wasn't going to win. Jacob snarled at them both and ran after the brown wolf. The black wolf was let go by now and ran off in pain, limping as it ran. Edward looked at his angel. Castiel turned and looked at him.

His eyes still stern but softened when he looked upon Edward's face. Castiel turned away he must have looked like a monster doing what he did. He looked into the trees and saw the rest of Edward's family staring at him in wonder.

Edward approached Castiel and Castiel looked up at him then away. Edward looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly looking at his angel making sure that nothing had happened to him.

"I am fine. Are you okay?" Castiel asked his eyes softened as he took in Edward's face.

"I am fine, don't worry about me." Edward said softly. He reached out and touched Castiel's wrist. To think that this hand was just raised a few minutes ago and caused pain. It saved him once again.

His cold fingers slipped into warm fingers and he twined them. Castiel who was looking down looked up at the soft loving gesture. He thought that Edward would be afraid of him and what think what he did was monstrous. Yet those Topaz eyes looked at him as if he was a saint, when Castiel knew deep down he wasn't.

* * *

Authors Say: YAY Cas! You save your lover :DDDDDDDDD Haha those of you who wrote reviews saying "Is Cas going to save Edward?" you were right! I wanted to reply to it saying " How did you read my mind?!" lol but i love to have surprises.

Poor Cas he feels evil :(

I love the band Red they write good songs and i used some for this chapter :) You should check them out !

R&R please :DD

luv-laughingdork101

p:s: So like i was watching The chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian for like the thousandth time. I had to cover my mouth everytime Caspian and Peter talked or just shared eye contact for i wanted to giggle. The evil little slasher in me started seeing them as a pair! LOL :P I know that has nothing to do with the story but it was just a random thought. :P


	13. No matter what

Authors say: OMG! I am so glad to be back and give you guys another chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long! Here is what happened, i was like half way done with this chapter but just need to revise it, and of course with my bad luck. The next day my computer dies! :( It would turn on but it was in save mode and i couldn't get it out! So i like lost my stories and files, its rather sad. It wasn't until like a week ago that i got this new computer, which is freaking awesome! :D So i have to start with this chapter from scratch. Mind you i am back in school so i am not going to be able to update as much as i want to! :( stupid AP classes!

warnings: some graphic scenes (pq-13 or R) idk you decide.

* * *

The angels in heaven were fighting; arguing about what to do. Castiel could sense it, since even though he was down here on earth; he was still connected to his brothers. They didn't really seem worried about him, since more important things were going on in heaven. Castiel looked out the window and the rain was pouring down once more. He put his hand on the tall glass window feeling the coldness of it. He thought about earlier, that wolf it was hurting his lover, the person that makes him whole. He couldn't have it; once he realized what he did, he knew that he looked monstrous.

The loving gesture that Edward gave him made he not feel so bad. His other half still loved him.

*************************

"_You should talk to Castiel," Jasper's thought_ entered Edward's mind as Edward headed home from his hunt while his family hunted.

_I am. _

Edward thought; he was glad that the family didn't react to badly to Castiel's power. They have all done bad things in their life once in a while. Castiel was no different, and he was saving him. Edward would have done the same if a werewolf was hurting his lover.

He walked into the house to find it quiet and empty. He smelled Castiel up stairs and walked up the stairs at a normal speed. He opened the door to see Castiel looking out the window. Castiel turned and smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward asked and Castiel nodded.

"Look about today," Edward started.

"I am sorry," Castiel blurted. Edward stopped confused. Why was he saying sorry?

"Sorry? For what," Edward asked. Castiel looked at him.

"I am I didn't come quicker to your rescue," Castiel started and Edward put a finger to Castiel's lips stopping him.

"You don't have to be sorry ever, Castiel you saved me," Edward said softly. He stroked Castiel's face and Castiel blinked his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not scared of me?" Castiel asked and the vampire's eyes softened.

"Why would I be scared of you?" Edward asked softly.

"Because of what I did, I could easily do that to you, "Castiel spoke looking at Edward then down.

"You wouldn't, I trust you Castiel," Edward breathed.

"I would never hurt you, even though you tempt me every day," Edward breathed again.

"I tempt you?" Castiel asked looking at Edward.

"Your scent it tempts me," Edward breathed, he leaned in and breathed in Castiel's scent. His eyes got darker. He leaned in and kissed Castiel on the lips. Edward's kisses were hungry. He clutched tightly to Castiel, which would have hurt him days ago. Castiel kissed back with desire he never knew of. Castiel's trench coat fell off and soon they were on the bed. Edward on top of Castiel kissing his neck, Castiel breathing was increasing.

Edward kissed his neck, his hands going up his angel's side. He grinded into his angel and heard the most beautiful sound that came from his angel. Edward's eyes darkened from the sound and he did it again just to hear him once more. Edward kissed Castiel on the lips. Being on top of his angel, hearing him moan like that, kissing those lips, that scent tempting him so; it was driving him wild. He sucked on his neck.

Edward moved away super fast and Castiel sat up and looked up at him confused.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Castiel asked his breathing still hard.

"I am sorry Castiel, I almost bit you," Edward said his eyes still dark.

"Edward it's okay if you bite me, it won't hurt me," Castiel said softly to his vampire.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"Cause I know you won't hurt me Edward," Castiel said softly, his breathing finally going to normal speed.

Castiel moved his shirt so that his shoulder was exposed and Edward looked at him.

"I promise it won't hurt me," Castiel promised. Edward knew he shouldn't but he wanted to so bad. He shouldn't bite Castiel and drink his blood. He promised to never hurt him. Yet that scent lured him to his angel and back in his arms.

"You sure about this?" Edward asked.

"I am sure," Castiel said and he kissed his vampire. Castiel lays back down and kissed Edward tenderly. Edward's hand stroked his angel side and Castiel did shiver at the touch.

Edward kisses Castiel's neck, hearing his heart beat faster. He sucks the skin and hears Castiel's breathing quicken.

He then bites where the shoulder and the neck meet, the scent tempting him. Instead of hearing a cry of pain, it's rather the opposite; it's a cry of pleasure. His blood is so delicious, Edward sucked on him more. Castiel's hand is in Edward's hair, he arches into Edward's mouth. Edward stops and kisses the bite and kisses his angel on the lips with passion.

He sucks the bite a bit more then stops. It was his love for Castiel that made him stop. He didn't know how much blood an angel could lose without it affecting them, did it even affect them? Edward wasn't going to find out. He pulled his angel close to him and kissed his forehead. Castiel snuggling into Edward's cold body and kisses his collar bone.

*****************************

As Castiel slept Edward stayed up thinking, holding his angel close to him. You would think that what they did would lead into something else. Edward didn't push it and neither did Castiel. As much as Edward wanted to make love to his angel and show him how much he loves him, he couldn't. Castiel was an angel of the lord, and Edward was a vampire. It felt wrong to take away the angel's innocence, he almost felt like he didn't have that honor.

He a vampire, whom people see as evil beings that kill people just for their blood loved an angel of the lord. Edward knew that people were going to hurt his angel.

With Bella, he just had to protect her from herself and other vampires. With Castiel, vampires wanted to hurt him for what his kind did to vampires, werewolves, other angels, demons, even Bella. A feeling of fear went through him as he realized he might not always be able to protect his angel. He clutched to Castiel closer. He shook that thought away; he was always going to look after Castiel no matter what.

* * *

Author's POV: well i am happy with this chapter, i was sad i couldn't use the other one but i remembered most of it. So i hope you guys liked this one! A little vampire/angel action to brighten up the day!!!

please R&R

i am heading to bed its 2:17 over here! :P


End file.
